Pleasure and Pain
by Elena Gardens
Summary: Pleasure and Pain. Over time I can no longer tell the difference. I never asked for things to turn out like this. But then again it was never my choice to begin with. {OneShot}


**Warning: OOC like no body's business, Fight me. ~EG**

* * *

Pleasure and Pain. Over time I can no longer tell the difference. I never asked for things to turn out like this. But then again it was never my choice to begin with.

I was once called a princess. I was treated at top priority and showered with riches. I was showed kindness for doing nothing and bathed in the finest waters.

 ** _I was loved._**

All for nothing more then my name.

I got my power from nothing other then my blood and beauty. I had everything I could ever want. Yet I still had nothing at all. I was never given much freedom, I was told what to do and not to do, how to act and not to act. I was given rules a specific training.

Some of things I was not allowed to do was burp, fart, cough, or sneeze in public. Anything that wasn't lady like. The things I was to do though was to follow every order the king said.

My father was a kind man. He cared only for his people and me. He showed me that even through hard times we can still find good things from it. Such as when half our stock died from sickness. He told our village to use to burn the animals from sickness and use them as fertilizer. We grew twice as many crops that year.

As a girl I was never bratty, I showed honor to my family by behaving well. I knew I was gifted with what I had. My mother was the same. We loved the king and our home. This was the pleasure that life had gifted us with and we were thankful for it.

I grew up Farley quickly and over time I began to have the want to be with someone. It was around that time that I was introduced to a man who was wounded from travel and separated from his team. I had seen him cleaning his wound down by the river from the window from my room and hurried down with bandages and food for him. I had never seen him before so I wanted to say hi. As sill as that sounds it was true

It wasn't often that someone I had never seen before came into my villages territory. This was probably a rule my mother told me. Don't talk to strangers. But curiosity had always been my weakness. And I went down there without much of a thought.

When I arrived he pulled out a blade from his side and I dropped the bandages and food in shock. He noticed them and gave a confused look before asking if those were for him. I nodded and he sheathed his blade.

I sat down with him next and after gaining his permission, began to clean and wrap his wound. A large cut across his arm.

He asked me my name and I told him Kyomi. Why would I need to lie? He smirked and told me his name was Onigumo. Id never heard such a name before and asked him how he got hurt.

He told me that he was attacked by a village not to far away and had been separated from his group. I pitied him and told him he could rest at one of the ins in my village and that I would pay for him. He was shocked and questioned if this was some sort of trick and I shook my head and smiled. I told him I wanted to here more story's from his travels being I never could leave far from my village. He gave me a goofy grin and told me I was a strange women. I only laughed.

 ** _I was happy._ **

After that he stayed for a while. He soon found out I was royalty and told me I was just full of surprises. I found out as well that he worked as a assassin and a thief. After he told me this he asked me if I was scared of him yet and I shook my head. Telling him id seen worse. He laughed for a solid ten minutes after that and our relationship grew.

My parents did not like me talking to this man. Even though I didn't even tell him he was a assassin or anything. They simply just didn't want me talking to a peasant in general.

But in secret, at night I would visit him at the in for more story's and when he was finally healed and ready to go I donated him some money and thanked him for putting up with me.

He shook his head and told me I should run away with him and experience a story of my own.

Ironically, I truthfully almost said yes. But I promised my mother and father I would never leave them. He almost seemed upset and I smiled. I told him to come back and steal me away one day.

He laughed and made it a promise but as the night was coming to a close I followed him to the forest and he did something ill never forget. He gave me a single kiss. A perfect one right on my lips and told me one day he'd come back more me. I was to embarrassed to answer as he left. My fingers traced my lips and I smiled.

 ** _I was in love._**

But things couldn't be happy forever. After he left my mother died of sickness several days before my eighteenth birthday. Her funeral was one of the saddest our village had ever faced. She was a loved queen and my father burned with sorrow for the longest time after that.

The village did whatever they could to make things happier, easier for the king and me. They threw a party for us and celebrated my eighteenth birthday for a entire week. It was the longest celebration I had ever had and my father gifted me with more things I would ever need. But I knew down in my heart this was not to celebrate just me.

It was to help forget the queen.

 _ **I was pitied.**_

My father told me I should be getting married soon after the week had ended. Heirs needed to be made and I would be married off to power so that this kingdom could continue on without problem. But things had changed. My father barley left his room. As king he was neglecting his duties. He seemed tired and yet he was always fidgeting like he was scared or worried.

I thought it was just my imagination at first but soon enough others noticed it to. It was around that point that villagers began to go missing. My father showed extreme worry when all of us began to notice that one after another villagers were disappearing.

I was terrified. In my time there were such things as demons. But our village had never been bothered before so why would they now? And to only take one human ever once and a while. None of it made any sense.

My father continued to push further and further away from everyone. The royal duties fell onto his advisors and me. I did my best to help. I truly did but as a Princess I had never been taught how to do such things.

Several weeks past after my mothers death and we had lost seven villagers. It was the middle of the night when I felt sick and woke up coughing. I rolled out of bed and left my room to retrieve water. It was then that I smelt blood.

I had learned this smell after war came to my home and much of our army was wounded. But why was it so strong inside my home? I followed the sent and it lead to my fathers room.

I noticed the door was unlocked. Usually it was locked so this was the first time I had ever seen it otherwise. Curiosity stabbed me like a knife and I couldn't control the want to look inside. I hadn't been allowed to enter this room in such a long time that I wondered what my father did in here now that he stayed in here all the time.

I should not have peaked in that night. I shouldn't have opened the door. But I did. And inside I saw the chopped up corpses of all the villagers that had disappeared. There was three hanging on the walls on the wall to the right and three more on the left. The seventh body was in the middle of a pentagram on the floor. While my mothers body was on the bed with drawings all over her. There blood covered the walls and formed markings and words I would never understand. Not even now.

 _ **I was scared.**_

I stepped back on the verge of crying. What was my father doing with all these people? Why had he killed them? I asked this to myself and right as I opened my mouth to scream a gag covered my mouth. There behind me was my father. He looked terrified and furious all the same and pushed me into the room. Bounding my legs, arms wrists with force he made no pity to throw me onto the center on the floor like a rag doll. My father looked at me like I was a rat and spoke to me like I was a idiot who didn't know any better.

He asked me why I was crying. He said he was trying to resurrect my mother for the both of us. I continued to cry and cry. This was not what my mother would wanted. She wouldn't want this. He told me that if he sacrificed seven humans and preformed the ritual it would work. And yet it still hadn't. I wanted to tell him it was a lie that this wasn't possible. But he wouldn't stop and continued on and on about how he had to get our mother back.

He started loosing it. Even with me there watching him yell out things in other languages. Chopping at the corpses and trying to figure out why his wife wasn't back yet. He turned to me and screamed at me as to why I was still crying. He yelled at me saying I was ungrateful.

It was then I began hearing guards and my father did something rash. He kicked the boy on the floor from the pentagram and grabbed me instead. He said that he was sure it would work with a blood relative. I was struggling, my screams were muffled. I tried to beg him not to. He shoved me into the marked area on the floor started chanting again. Was he planning on really sacrificing me? His own daughter to get his dead wife back?

 _ **I was abandoned.**_

The guards burst in just as he finished and cold air hit the room. He was cheering and screaming that the demon who could save his wife was coming. I myself was only a few seconds from passing out from fright.

I can only remember the walls beginning to crack as a man dressed in a white animal cloak came into the room and slaughtered my father and all the guards before picking me up bridal style. It was right after this that I fainted.

I woke up dressed in a black dress. I was no longer a princess. I was a orphan. The questions of where was I and who was the man in the white cloak ran through my mind.

I slowly got up and flinched as the burns on my wrists and legs ached and I sniffled sadly. Looking around my heart sped up. I was starting to become scared again as a male with black hair and dark eyes came in.

He brought fear into the room and yet I felt almost calmer as he entered. Looking up to him I asked who he was and he supported my body by holding my arms gently. I asked him again who he was and he answered with a question of his own.

Do you remember a man named Onigumo?

The question rang in my ears and I nodded. I told him he was the man who was to come back for me one day. The black haired male smiled and nodded. It was then he told me that he was glad I remembered.

I started to tear up as I asked him if he really was who I thought he was and he nodded. I began to cry and hugged him tightly. He merely let me and wrapped his arms around me gently. He really had come back for me..He had saved me.

He apologized for not coming sooner, he was even going to wait a bit longer had my father not started becoming completely crazy. I asked him how he knew about my father and he told me that his pets had told him. His pet demons.

I should have been alarmed but then again I wasn't afraid. If he was going to hurt me he would have done it by now.

I pulled back and looked up at him. He told me next that I was to call him Naraku now.

It confused me but I only agreed.

Over time I seemed to be inside a house where only he and me stayed. It was later he got two servant women who wanted little to nothing with me. It was fine I never cared.

 _ **I was safe.**_

One day out of no where he asked me if I would like to share a bed with him. Now I wasn't stupid. I knew what that meant but he had showed me that this was the man I had fallen for so long ago and I nodded saying yes.

It was that night I gave myself to him. It was pleasurable to the both of us and I slowly felt that as long as I was with him nothing else mattered.

It wasn't till later he finally explained to me how him and demons were connected. And how he craved to have unlimited power. I only listed to him and told him I wanted to help. He questioned why to me as he had done so many bad things to get the power he had now. And I told him it was to repay all he'd done for me.

I became his partner. It was at this point that I began to forget life as a human. As I continued living with only demons every day I began to lose connection to who I once was. And finally I was marked.

It was a late night while I was bedding with Naraku when his fangs connected with my neck. It hurt terribly and I trembled in pain. And when it was done he told me that I was only his now. I didn't say anything as my silence was a clear answer that I wouldn't say no to his statement. He had claimed me without even asking.

But I had to realize that I wouldn't have said no even if he did.

I was no longer a princess. Nor was I a human. And yet I wasn't a doll either.

I still had feeling and emotions. I still laughed and cried if I wanted to. I could still do as I pleased whenever there was something I wanted to do.

If I think about it, it seems I'm more like a demon then anything.

* * *

It was a normal morning when I sat between his legs with his arms around my waist. Leaning against his chest we looked out the window together in silence.

So much had already happened. I had lost my home, family, village. I was mated to the demon who saved me. And I had lost all connection to humanity...

But then again…this was just the beginning of my story.


End file.
